Birthday Candles
by SilverRoxas
Summary: On a recon mission to a new World named 'Earth', Roxas and Axel discover a strange species called 'fangirls'. Giftfic for kissinglink.


**HAPPY *coughLATEcough* BIRTHDAY KISSINGLINK! ^_^**

**Hope everyone likes it, because this was fun to write. xD **

**Disclaimer: I will never and do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way of course, but Heather is mine and Link is **_**kissinglink**_**'s.**

x-x-x

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" The brunette cheered happily, placing the small vanilla cake down on the coffee table in front of her platinum-haired friend, who looked up from her book with a grin.

"No way," Link squealed as she beamed at the cake in front her, which was decorated with red frosting that formed the words 'Make a wish, go it memorized?' with two chakrams next to it. "Heather, this is awesome."

"Thanks, now listen to the cake and make a wish!" She laughed, crossing her arms. Link hummed in thought, leaning forward to stare into the flickering ember atop the candle. Her eyes widened as she swiftly extinguished it with a smirk.

"What'd you wish for?" Heather questioned as she flopped down the couch next to her friend. Link chuckled, opening her mouth for a response when a loud voice from outside drowned her voice out.

"Seriously, what is up with this world? I don't see anything different from Twilight Town besides the Sun actually moves and there aren't any Heartless!"

"Maybe we'll find something farther up the road?" A second voice questioned back quietly.

Link's book dropped to the ground as she darted after Heather, who was sprinting out of the garage with an almost psychotic grin plastered onto her face as she spotted the two figures trekking down the street, one blonde and the other a redhead. Roxas yelped as Heather slammed into him, tackling him into a hug. "OMG IT'S YOU!"

"What the-?" Axel mumbled as Link glomped him, the former reeling back in shock as he stared at her. "What's up with you two?"

"YOU'RE AXEL!" They both squealed before Heather turned back to Roxas and hugged him tighter.

"AND YOU'RE ROXAS!" Roxas shot Axel a pleading glance that read 'Help me!' as Heather squealed again. Link gripped Axel's wrist and started pulling him toward the house.

"Come on, come on! You have to come inside! I want pictures!" She demanded, dragging a dumbfounded Axel behind her as Heather hauled Roxas after them.

"You want...pictures?" Axel question, bewildered. He was met with two frenzied nods from the girls.

"YES!"

"Uhm...alright, I guess." He shrugged as they led him though the house ad into the basement. Roxas stayed quiet, Axel finally speaking up once the two girls had been whispering to each other for a few minutes excitedly.

"So...can one of you explain why you're so hyped to meet us?"

"Because you're awesome!" Link cried, jumped back onto the couch next to him and hugging him. Roxas blinked as Heather was suddenly next to him, waving around two plush objects she had retrieved from the couch Roxas was sitting on.

"You guys have your own plushies!" Axel blinked, swiping the red-haired plushie from the girl's hand and staring at it in awe as he turned it over in examination, looking at the felt mini-chakrams it was holding.

"Axel, I thought Vexen said we were supposed to be secretive on missions. And yet everybody knows us in this word..." Roxas mused, looking at his own plushie that had been handed to him. He looked up at Heather and pointed the plushie. "Are there anymore of these?"

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically, still beaming as she jumped up and over to the other couch on the other side of the room, darting back with four more plushies in her grip. "Here's Demyx, Sora, Xemnas, and Riku!"

"Holy Kingdom Hearts." Axel mumbled, a sudden grin breaking out in his face as he turned to Roxas. "I take it back, we're not just famous, we're like we're almost gods in this world!"

"Is that good?" Roxas replied uncertainly, casting a wary glance to birthday girl that was still gripping onto Axel's arm happily. Axel shook his head, amused as he stood up and leaned over to the blonde, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas...it's simply amazing!" He gave an almost creepy grin as he looked downward at Link. "Is there anything else?"

"I have three of the games," Heather piqued up, dropping the four plushies on Roxas as she darted back up the stairs. She was back thirty seconds later, four Nintendo Ds' in tow. She flipped the devices, hitting a few buttons until she handed one to everyone. "Whose up for mission mode on Days?"

"I am!" Link cheered, snatching up the two closest games and handing one to Axel. "You can be yourself, I call Zexion!"

"I call Xion, Roxas can be himself!" Heather called, sitting next to him and handing him the last Ds.

"See, Roxas? We have our own video game!" Axel smirked as he chose himself. Roxas blinked as he did the same, Heather pointing at the buttons he needed as he glanced at it with an unsure expression.

"Axel, what exactly _is_ a video game? Vexen says they melt your brain."

"Just play it and find out, and it won't hurt your brain, it'll help you understand this world more."

"We're off to kill the Dustflier~!" Heather cheered as the virtual quad was shipped off to Twilight Town. Roxas frowned as the screen loaded, the characters taking off toward the Clock Tower.

"I hate Dustfliers. Can't we beat something else?"

"Ah, it'll be fine. I beat it by myself after trying for six hours!" Heather said as the Heartless' screeching cry cut through the speakers. Link nodded.

"Besides, there's four of us, it'll work!" The sound of something sharp echoed from the screen with fireballs being shot in the background until the Dustflier vanished a few minutes later. "See?"

"This is so cool," Axel commented as he leaned back, still watching the virtual handheld as the rest of the scene played through. "You know, I wonder how they found out about our castle and everything."

"I don't think you need to worry about anyone coming there," Heather snickered. "Because the other fangirls would have found it already if they really tried. And I'm sure they have, including us."

"That was fun to explain to our parents." Link laughed, recalling the memory of telling their parents why they were running around the neighborhood looking at the sky like it was going to fall. "We told them we were looking for the castle in the sky, and then they thought we fell out of a tree and hit our heads."

"That was fun," Heather laughed in agreement, dumping the Ds onto the coffee table. "Oh, right! Say cheese, Roxas!" She chimed as she pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled Roxas into a hug, snapping several dozen pictures as Roxas stared back at the device in confusion. Link snapped away pictures on her own phone, turning to Axel for a moment.

"Axel, do you think you guys could stay for a while? Like...until sunset?"

Axel glanced at the three pairs of pleading eyes looking up at him expectantly, Roxas finding the idea of seeing a sunset in another world fascinating. "...I guess as long as we're back right after that and hand in our mission reports to Saïx we'll be fine. Whatcha think, Roxas?"

"Thanks, Axel!" The three called happily as Link grabbed Axel's wrist and lead him outside, Heather and Roxas bounding behind them excitedly. Heather took to the lead, walking around into the backyard and climbing up her deck steps, clambering up onto the roof as she jumped up from one of the chairs scattered across the deck, Link following suit as the two males used a dark corridor to reach it. Link's eyes were sparkling as they emerged.

"I wish I could use a dark corridor. Are they dangerous even with one of those coats on?"

"Not that I know of," Axel responded as the four of them took a seat on the edge of the slanted roof. "Just have to move pretty fast so you don't get lost or hurt."

"It can be creepy sometimes, though," Roxas said, finally being able to understand something they were talking about. "It's like having this whole dark world around you, and you know where you're going but you're not sure when to get there."

"That's be creepy." Heather mumbled. She glanced at Roxas, her train of thought driven off track as she remembered Roxas' powers. "Can I see your Keyblade?"

"Um…" He glanced sideways at Axel for advice, who shrugged and nodded. A swirl of amber light engulfed his arm until the silver hilted Kingdom Key appeared in his hand, resulting in both girls squealing in awe.

"Axel, you're next!" Link turned to him, and with a smirk and a twirl of dark thorns and smoke, Axel's silver and red Eternal Flames appeared in his grasp. "This is so amazing!" More snapping of pictures came from their phones as they were pulled out again, causing Axel to grin at the worshiping from the two as they goggled over the weapons.

"Hey, look!" Roxas pointed out toward the trees dotting the edge of the yard, where the orange, yellow and red haze of the sun setting had begun to form.

"It's even pretty in the other Worlds, huh, Roxas?" Axel beamed. Roxas nodded, Heather clinging to his arm again as she rested her head on his shoulder as Link slid closer to Axel.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded as he watched the sun as it slowly crept behind the outline of the trees until only a dim red glow remained, the faint sapphire of the night sky peeking up behind them as Axel climbed to feet, motioning to Roxas to follow. The two frowned, standing up after them and jumping down onto the deck.

"Sorry, but we gotta get back before Saïx finds out we were slacking. I'm just gonna tell him we ran into a Heartless problem..." He mused before turning back to the girls, who were wide-eyed as they slowly inched toward them.

"Do you think you'll come back some time?" Heather questioned as she looked up at Axel. He frowned and scratched the back of his head as Roxas glanced up in question as well.

"We'll try. This is a pretty awesome World, after all, and I wouldn't mind coming back here anytime."

"Yay!" Link and Heather squealed, jumping forward and glomping them.

"Next time we'll show you guys fanart!" Axel grinned and summoned a dark corridor, glancing over the three.

"Can't wait, then. Come on, Roxas!" He waved his friend over as the darkness enveloped him, not bothering to wait up.

"Coming!" Roxas called as he slipped something to Heather, then looked at Link and pointed toward the sidewalk before vanishing in the corridor, the portal vanishing afterward. Link blinked, looking down at the concrete with widened eyes as Axel's flames danced on it.

Link,

Don't forget to check the table downstairs.

-Axel.

She tilted her head, spinning on her heels and dashing down the stairs, leaving her friend to stare in amazement as the silver x-shaped charm in her palm before hugging it to her chest and letting out a shriek of happiness.

The coffee table downstairs was still in the state that they left it, excluding the one addition that had been added to it. Link smiled as she plucked the stone from the table, eying the onyx teardrop-shaped stone in glee.

"Best birthday _EVER_!"


End file.
